cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dwayne Johnson
Dwayne Johnson (1972 - ) a.k.a. The Rock; a.k.a. Rocky Maivia Former professional wrestler Film Deaths *''The Mummy Returns'' (2001) [Mathayus, the Scorpion King]: Stabbed in the chest with an enchanted spear by Brendan Fraser in the tomb; his body disintegrates into a mass of scorpions after his death. (Throughout the final sequence, he is in a monstrous human/scorpion form, and his character, including the likeness of his face, is entirely CGI.) ** Earlier in the movie, the human Mathayus is killed when the gods take his life away. *''The Scorpion King'' (2002) [Mathayus]: Is envisioned as being shot fatally with an arrow by Steven Brand after Brand's army pillages and massacres an entire village by firing dozens of arrows. It later turns out to be a vision of a possible consequence by Kelly Hu. *''Doom'' (2005) [Sarge]: Killed in an explosion when Karl Urban sends him through the portal and then throws a grenade after him, after Dwayne has started to transform into a monster. *''Southland Tales (2007)'' [Boxer Santaros]: Killed in an explosion, along with everybody else on the Mega-Zeppelin, when Lou Taylor Pucci fires a missile at it. Through time-travel machinations, a time-displaced Dwayne is also killed (off-screen) in an explosion by a car bomb; throughout the movie, references are made to a mysterious body being found, until it's explained that this body is the "other" Dwayne. *''Reno 911! Miami'' (2007) [Rick Smith, SWAT]: Killed in an explosion after he runs into a decontamination tent to retrieve a grenade he had dropped. (Played for comic effect.) *''Get Smart'' (2008) [Agent 23]: Killed in a car crash/explosion/burned to death when his SUV (which has been set on fire) collides with a train at the end of a chase and struggle in his vehicle with Steve Carell and Anne Hathaway who leap clear before impact. *''Faster'' (2010) [James Cullen/Driver]: Is clinically dead after being shot in the back of the head by Billy Bob Thornton after he sees his brother (Matt Gerald) being murdered by Lester Speight (with the bullet ricocheting round his skull and out of his face); he is later revived by hospital staff. *''The Other Guys'' (2010) [Christopher Danson]: Falls to his death, along with Samuel L. Jackson, when they jump from a rooftop pursuing a suspect. (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths *''Transformers Prime: Darkness Rising: Part 1'' (2010; animated) [Cliffjumper]: Fatally stabbed by Starscream (Steven Jay Blum). He's resurrected as a zombie in Darkness Rising: Part 2 when Megatron (Frank Welker) stabs hims with dark energon, then dies again when the Decepticon base explodes. Notable Connections *Grandson of "High Cheif" Peter Maivia (wrestler) *Son of Rocky Johnson (wrestler) *Ex-Mr. Dany Garcia Gallery The Scorpion King's death.png|Dwayne Johnson's CGI death in The Mummy Returns Agent 23's death.png|Dwayne Johnson's death in Get Smart SOf4NU3.gif|Dwayne Johnson death in The Other Guys Johnson, Dwayne Johnson, Dwayne Johnson, Dwayne Category:American actors and actresses Category:1972 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Conservatives Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly movies Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Parents Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars